charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Darklighters
Darklighters are a magical species that are the evil counterparts of Whitelighters. They are considered a great cost to Whitelighters existing. When the Elders created Whitelighters, doing so created a dark, evil version as well for balance. When a Darklighter was created, they were given no corporeal form and trapped in a bottle where they were to remain for eternity, so that they would not be able to wreak havoc upon the world. All Whitelighters have a Darklighter copy of themselves as do Harry and Helen. When the Elders died, the Whitelighters died along with them, as did all of the Darklighters, aside from Harry's and Helen's. Harry's Darklighter was released from its bottle by an unknown force and for an unknown purpose, but Helen's was vanquished when Helen stabbed herself in the heart, causing them both to merge and die. Physical Appearance Darklighters have a human appearance and are physically indistinguishable from their Whitelighter counterparts. Harry's Darklighter shrouded himself in a cloak when hunting. Powers & Abilities Powers Active Powers * Black Orbing: Darklighters have the same teleportation ability as their Whitelighter counterparts, but their form of orbing is very smoky in nature. * Conjuration: Darklighters can summon their fire grenades and their crossbows at a moment's notice. Inactive Powers *'Immortality:' Darklighters are unaging and have a potentially limitless lifespan. ** Self-Resurrection: The ability to come back to life upon being killed. Just as Harry did when the Darklighter killed him, Harry Greenwood's Darklighter woke up from his grave after being killed by his good counterpart. This power only works if the Darklighter or Whitelighter try to kill the other. *'Resistance:' Darklighters have a incredibly high resistance to magic. Harry Greenwood's Darklighter was capable of resisting even the Power of Three, fighting through the Charmed Ones' containment. Abilities * Combat skills: Harry Greenwood's Darklighter has shown incredibly high-levels of combat capabilities and has heightened reflexes. It is unknown if this applies to the rest of Darklighter-kind. Equipment * Fire Grenades: Harry's Darklighter has been shown using handheld fire weapons that are capable of incinerating anything in their path. He used these weapons to attack the Charmed Ones in the Vera Manor and was able to destroy the Book of Shadows with one of these. * Crossbow: Harry's Darklighter also carrys a miniature crossbow in which he uses to shoot his poisoned darts. * Poisoned Darts: '''Harry's Darklighter carries darts that are tipped in some sort of green poison that will slowly kill any being struck if the affected being is not healed. * '''Various Blades/Knives: Harry's Darklighter also carries multiple sharp blades and knives, which he throws at his opponents. Weaknesses * '''Darklighter Poison: '''Like Whitelighters, Darklighter are vulnerable to their own poison. As proven when Harry smashed a vial of the poison in his Darklighter's face, it can dramatically weaken them the same way it weakens Whitelighters, leaving them unable to Orb. Known Darklighters * Harry Greenwood's Darklighter * Helen McGantry's Darklighter † Trivia * In the original series, Darklighters did not resemble their Whitelighter counterparts. A full origin for Darklighters was never given, and it was never revealed how they came to be. **The modus operandi of Darklighters in the original series was to kill Whitelighters with their poisoned arrows, leaving witches open to the attack of evil. They also went after those who were destined to become Whitelighters, seeking to kill them before they completed their destiny. In the reboot, Darklighters, or at least Harry's Darklighter, seem to target witches and powerful magical creatures. The poison from Darklighter darts is deadly, unless the being is healed or the poison is transferred. However, transferring the poison also severely weakens Whitelighters. **In the original series, Darklighters were not capable of resisting high levels of magic, easily being vanquished by potions, active powers such as Molecular Combustion, and even their own arrows. Category:Species Category:Magical Beings